


Little Sherlock

by lorvekinkin01



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is a jerk, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Omega Verse, Sad Kudou Shinichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorvekinkin01/pseuds/lorvekinkin01
Summary: One night when Shinichi went into heat without suppressant lead from one thing to another. Shinichi hates his life, so much.Warning: Contains mpreg
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 38
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this may be my first post in this site but I hope you guys will enjoy reading this. English isn't my first laguage, and I have no beta so grammatical errors will be here and there :')
> 
> Feel free to comment down your thought. it will be very much appreciated xD

The sound of skin slapping against each other was the proof that the night was still alive despite the darkness. Pheromones, sweet, alluring smell with the hint of soft lemon and a mix of coffee - strange combination but worked nonetheless - knmingled with another, a strong hint of cinnamon and chocolate, a very magical smell if it could be told in words, filled the room, almost overwhelming to anyone that chose to be inside at that moment but then, there were only the two of them, both covered with sweats as the one who took control – the alpha – keep thrusting in with a pace that had the one underneath him – _the omega_ – arched his back, wanting for more. Moans after moans – _more, more, deeper, please!_ – the alpha finally released his loads inside, knots swelling to lock the seeds from spilling out from the blissful hole. As if enchanted, he bared his teeth, fangs of an alpha shone beneath the guidance of moonlight, and bit the omega’s nape with one strong bite that surely would leave a scar the next morning.

The omega gasped. He could not breathe. The sudden marking while having a large knot inside him was overwhelming that he had his head clouded by a strange, but not unwelcomed, satisfying sense of being marked as it was what his instinct had been wanting – begging – to have. The strong smell of his own pheromone mixed with the alpha’s made him dizzy, his vision spun that he barely kept his consciousness intact. He was ready to submit, especially now that they are mate now.

The alpha licked the nape, cleaning away the blood that oozed out of the cut from the bite. He slowly brought down his nose to scent the omega – _his_ omega – to have the scent planted into his mind. He was slowly lulled by the comforting smell, feeling warm as if he was home. He hummed on the marked nape “Mine. Shinichi, _mine_.” Shinichi heaved a breath, comforted by the warmth of his partner’s body on his back.

He hummed back. “Yes Kaito, yours.” He submitted. He was content, happy and warm. His heart was beating fast, tears nearly leaked out his eyes. Kaito marked him, Kaito made him his mate. Kaito wanted him. Oh how he waited for this day to come, despite the unwanted situation. Despite the sudden heat that assaulted him with no other alpha around except Kaito. It was unfair to the alpha, but Shinichi wanted Kaito, only Kaito and no other. His heart, his instinct yearned for Kaito’s warmth, Kaito’s scent and he had no idea why. It drove him crazy at times but he had always keep his instinct in check. He knew Kaito had no slightest interest in him. He knew the alpha had set his eyes on someone else but he could not help but to hope for miracle. Now he had it, the miracle laid behind him, arms securely wrapped around his slightly smaller build.

The omega let himself lulled to sleep. The scent Kaito was emitting was too comforting for him to not fall asleep. His body was sore as hell, but it was made up by the light feeling in his chest. He wished Kaito would stay this warm even after tomorrow, and day after tomorrow to next as he fell asleep.

***

Kaito did not.

Shinichi woke up by the cold feeling that was not there last night and realized of what happed, knowing exactly well Kaito’s reaction would be. Last night he was too clouded by his heat, lust taking over his morale that he could barely think straight. Now that he had recovered, he wanted nothing but to dig a hole, burry himself inside it and never get out of it, ever. He clenched his teeth so hard, before fishing out his final piece of dignity to look up and searched for Kaito’s figure. It did not take long. Kaito was sitting at the edge of the bed, already fully clothed and looking as good as ever if only the frown on his forehead was not there.

The omega slowly woke up, despite the stings on his lower back. His body protested so much, but they needed to talk. “Kaito –” he rasped. Oh god did he screamed too much last night that he was losing his voice?

“This is wrong.” The alpha started. He was on the brink of being hysteric. “We shouldn’t have done that this is so wrong. I shouldn’t –” he cut it short, fingers already in his hair as he messed it up.

Shinichi knew what the alpha was about to say. His heart sunk at the sudden realization that hit him hard, so hard that he felt his lungs suddenly felt too tight, too heavy. Kaito did not want him. Kaito already have someone else and he was so stupid to think that the alpha might fall for him. “Kaito, listen–”

“No Shinichi, listen. I – I can’t be with you. We – this – this can’t happen. I cannot. I love someone else.” Kaito cut off, not listening to Shinichi’s words at all. He was looking straight to Shinichi’s face and the detective felt like thousands of needle was prickling his body. The face Kaito was showing was the face of someone terrified, someone who was cornered.

_He did not want you. He did not want you, Kudou Shinichi._

Despite the pain, Shinichi smiled. He smiled the warmest smile he could muster to ease Kaito’s fear. “I know. You only have your eyes on Nakamori-san.” He said, shocking the alpha at his truth. “It’s okay Kaito, I know. This is a huge mistake.” He wanted to cry so badly. “We should just pretend that none of this ever happened. I will cover my mark, I will stay away from you. We could stop seeing each other at all if we have to. I promise I won’t bother you.” He might have clenched his hand so hard that it bleed a little.

Kaito looked like he was out of words to say but then, as if something struck him, he gasped. “But what if –” Kaito asked, looking over Shinichi’s stomach. Understanding the meaning of the look, Shinichi slowly wrapped his arms around his mid-section and curled his body.

“There’s no way I’m gonna get pregnant on this first time. Don’t be ridiculous.” He told the alpha. “An omega will know straight away if they’re pregnant the next day after mating. It’s our instinct, and I know I’m not pregnant. You have nothing to be worried about.” He looked away, afraid that Kaito would catch his lie. No he did not know if those kind of instinct really exist but he just spat whatever bullshit he could come up at the moment.

It did not satisfy Kaito however. The alpha was quick to snatch one arm that he used to hug himself and forced the omega to face him. The grip was so hard that Shinichi winced at the pain. “Tell me the truth, Shinichi. Are you or are you not pregnant?”

That had the omega snapped. “There’s no the truth! I’m not pregnant. Even if I am, what will you do? It’s not like you can do anything, Kaito, nothing. Let’s just think of none of this ever happened okay? There’s no baby so you won’t have to worry about your future with Nakamori-san.” Lies, lies. Kaito would not notice this. He was too overwhelmed by the situation that he would not notice the change in Shinichi’s scent, and it was better that way. Kaito was a kind man. He would force himself to be with Shinichi, no matter how much he loved Nakamori Aoko, Kaito’s best friend since child, and that was not how Shinichi imagined how they would be together. It would hurt him more than anything.

Kaito, taken aback by the sudden outburst released the thin arm he was holding. There was a hesitation written on his face. “Shinichi I’m–”

“Let’s just pretend this had never happened okay?” At this point Shinichi could no longer care that he was practically begging. His heart was so in pain at that moment that if Kaito stayed any longer, he might cry for real. “Can you leave, please? I – I want to be alone.” Seeing how Kaito did not make any move to leave, Shinichi begged. “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Kaito said before leaving the room, and Shinichi did not wait a second to burst into tears. How stupid, how naïve he was, how he hated himself at the moment for coming into conclusion that the whole thing might work even if it was an accident. Shit, he was feeling awful, too awful. His body ached, his back was killing him and the worst of it all, his heart hurt so bad from being rejected outright from his mate. He was marked by an alpha, but at the same time he was not. He would be alone for the rest of his life now that he had been bitten on his neck. After all, who would want a marked omega anymore? His yearn for Kaito would be worse after this but he had been enduring it for the longest he could remember so he was probably going to be fine. He just needed some time to calm himself for a long time, before finding a solution to his mess.

He buried himself under the thick comforter, inhaling the lingering scent Kaito had left on it while drowning himself in his thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi doesn't feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry guys, I've been so caught up with gaming I couldn't find time to update :')
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos!!!! And the comments as well. I really love you guys istg   
> Here's the next chapter for you guys.

_“You sure love your coffee don’t you?” a stranger asked and Shinichi nearly spit his coffee as he startled by the voice. He turned to scowl at whoever it was and was startled (once again) to see an identical face to his, staring at him with full interest._

  
_Shinichi gasped. “What the-”_

  
_The stranger laughed, amused at his reaction probably. “I know right? We looked almost the same that I can’t help but to talk to you! I’ve been seeing you a few times honestly –” the man shamelessly took a seat in front of Shinichi. “–but I didn’t want to disturb you. You always look too content whenever you had a drink so I’m sticking to watching you from far. You’re looking great today too, by the way.”_

_Shinichi snorted. “Narcissist aren’t you?”_

_“You could say that.” The other man laughed. “I’m Kuroba Kaito, by the way.” The stranger – Kuroba – introduced himself._

_Feeling a strange ease being around the man, Shinichi relaxed. “Kudou Shinichi.” he replied. “It’s quite interesting to see someone with an almost identical face with mine actually.”_

_“Very true.” Kuroba agreed. “Hey hey are you perhaps, the modern Holmes, the high school detective, the savior of police, that Kudou Shinichi?”_

_“I was, but now I’m just a regular college student. I help polices solving some cases, but not as much as before. What about you, Kuroba-san?”_

_Kuroba suddenly popped out a yellow rose out of nowhere and presented to him. “Oh, just call me Kaito in return, I’ll call you Shinichi.” He grinned. “I’m a student as well, and as you can see, an aspiring magician.”_

_“You just wanted to call me by my given name.” Shinichi grumbled while rolling his eyes. What a cheeky man._

_That had earned him a laugh from the man in front of him. Kuro – Kaito’s eyes glittered with mirth as if he was too amused with what Shinichi had said. “Guilty as charged.” The magician laughed, raising both his palms. “So, what brings you here? I thought your house is in Beika. It’s quite a journey to be here in Ekoda you know.”_

_Shinichi shrugged. “This place just happened to make the coffee that suits my tongue the best.” He told the magician. “Besides, it’s not like I come here everyday anyway. It worth the ride.” He sips calmly his coffee, humming contently as the rich taste of the drink hit his tongue. It was not that he get to relax his muscle like this, not when he had to juggle his time around classes and cases. Being an omega does not stop him from helping the police, although he had slowed down a bit after his second gender was identified. Reckless as he was, he was not that reckless to be around those alphas if there was any unwanted accidents to occur._

_Speaking of second genders, he silently stole a glance at Kaito. He could not smell any pheromones emitted from the magician. The man was slightly bigger in physical if he was to compare with himself. Being an omega had him growing dismay at his own physical. Sure he had a leg that could kick almost anything and made it his weapon but he had stopped growing when he was sixteen, which made him only a little taller than his childhood friend, Ran (she’s a girl!) but back to the magician who was nodding in a thoughtful expression. What was Kaito? An alpha? Or a beta?_

_He was pulled by his musing when Kaito’s voice rang through his ears. “You’re not wrong though. This café certainly serves the best drinks. I’m one of its regular customers now after I had a taste of their chocolate drinks.” Kaito replied with a wide smile, his arms were spread animatedly as if to tell the world how delighted he was to have someone to share his sentiment. Though, the smile was contagious that Shinichi found himself smiling along._

_They then chatted practically about everything. The magician could run his mouth about everything he could find in his mind, which Shinichi did not mind at all. He found that he was slowly getting at ease at Kaito’s presence. He liked the way the magician’s eyes sparkled when he talked about magic or about anything that caught his eyes. It made Kaito shine, for whatever reason._

_They might or might not had lost track of time if Kaito’s friend – Nakamori-san, his brain supplied – had not called because of a forgotten promise. Apparently Kaito had made a promise to meet his friend but they both had so much time talking to each other that Kaito somehow had forgotten about it._

_“Ah, it seems like I had to cut our date short. My friend won’t tolerate me if I ditch her.” Kaito said regretfully. “It was nice talking to you anyway, Shinichi. It wasn’t everyday I get to meet someone that could keep up with me.”_

_Shinichi smiled, chest constricting in an unknown emotion when he was to send Kaito away. “Yeah, it’s nice talking to you too. I enjoyed it.”_

_Kaito laughed. “Same here! I wish to see you soon Shinichi.” And he waved his hand to Shinichi, bidding a goodbye._

_Shinichi look at the door, feeling something akin to regret when the man had left. He then looked down to his unfinished drink. “Me too, Kaito.” He half whispered to the drink._

***

Shinichi woke up to the most horrible feeling ever. His stomach rolled in an unpleasant manner, his head threatened to split into two and most importantly, there was a bout of nausea hitting him everytime he moved. He hated the feeling, especially not knowing exactly why he was having this sickness although he had a vague idea of the reason. No, he did not hate the idea of having a child in him – he had long accepted his fate as an omega, it was practically inevitable – having the pregnancy as a reminder of how he was rejected by his own mate, something stung him from inside, leaving him wanting to cry every time – he blamed it on the hormones.

It had been more than three months ever since he was marked by the alpha. Both of them now were avoiding each other like plague. It was good that they did not attend the same college or else, it would have been a disaster. He also avoided talking to his friends – or people in general – as he did not want them to see him this miserable. He did not like it when they start to show some unwanted concern. He was fine, just a bit sad is all. His friends were very attentive when it came to him, for whatever reason and interacting with them was just making it easier for them to know that something was wrong with him.

Ran had been calling him so much for the past few months, so does Sonoko for making Ran worried. Hattori had tried to ambush him but Shinichi just had to glare him for the man to stop pestering him – though it only lasted for a few days. Hattori was a stubborn man. He stopped at nothing.

He felt guilty for brushing their concern off like that but he did not feel like dealing with any of them at the moment. Especially when he practically need to run into the toilet everytime he faced something that did not go well with his nose or every morning. He was getting depressed.

After emptying his stomach for god-knows how many times, he slumped by the toilet seat and did some thinking.

Maybe he needed to go to the hospital or something to soothe his sickness. After all, he needed to check if he truly was pregnant or if it was just some kind of stomach bug. This was his first time, his instinct might went wrong or went haywire after the fateful night. If he truly pregnant then, he needed to have the child – and himself, he added – to be checked, to know if they were healthy or not. With his lifestyle, maybe hearing some nagging would do him good?

Ah, he might need to visit an old friend then.

But surely, he might not be pregnant right?

***

“You’re 14 week pregnant.” The doctor, Haibara Ai – her name was used to be Miyano Shiho but they met at the wrong time in a wrong circumstances that needed her to change her name but that was a story for another time – said in deadpan. Her stare was too much for him that Shinichi found himself fidgeting under it. It was like, she was seeing through him, which she always did, and he felt like he would blurt out his secret at that moment. Don’t get it wrong. She is a good friend but at times she can be, ah, frightening.

He tried to laugh it off, but it came out more awkward than he intended to. “A-ah, I see… I –”

“Who’s child?” She cut him off.

Shinichi looked away, not wanting to answer the question. He clenched his jaw so hard that it hurts.

“You did not seem to be shocked when I told the news. In fact, you looked like you were expecting it so I assume the sex was not one sided.” She said, when he did not answer. “So tell me Kudou-kun, who’s the father? I want to make sure I kill the right person.”

Oh shit, she knew. She fucking knew! “I hate you.” He had said. “Why must you know everything?”

Haibara snorted. “I’m practically your parent. I take care of you, make sure you are fed, you are well more than your parents ever did. Me and Ran-san had to make sure you eat enough to keep your sorry ass living. Why won’t I know?” she told – scold? – him. “Judging from your face, it probably did not end well so spill, who do I need to kill? I have an idea but I want answer from you.”

Shinichi looked at her like she had grown two head. He did not expect this. He knew that they were like family – was like an older sister, a scary older sister – but he did not think she was this protective over him. He even expected to be scolded for getting knocked up without a mate. He was touched, eyes prickled with unshed tears. Damn pregnancy is making him weird!

He sighed, willing the tears to go away before he speaks. “If I tell you, will you promise me there will be no murder? I don’t want to see my friend in jail anytime sooner.” When Haibara did not answer, he pressed. “ _Haibara_.”

They went into a staring contest until Haibara finally gave up and scowled, clicking her tongue in distaste. “ _Fine_.” She relented. “But I’m not gonna like this.”

“Alright. That’s fine.” Shinichi said. He then cleared his throat, reluctant to spill but he knew he needed this. It would be good to have a support. “I – I have something to show you, first.” He fidgeted. At her stare, he proceeded to turn around and lowered to the fabric he used to cover his neck. He heard her gasp.

“You’re bonded?!” she exclaimed, fuming. Oh, she was mad. “How the hell does this happened?”

Shinichi bit his lips. “Remember the banquet I was forced to go last few months?” she nodded at that, remembering the time he had told her that his parents had forced him to go because it was a family’s dear friend’s banquet. “I didn’t expect my heat to come. You know how irregular my heats are.” He sighed. “I also haven’t been taking my suppressant because I finished the last one few weeks prior. I planned on getting a new one but had been too busy. It was my mistake, for being too careless. I thought I was fine.”

_Shinichi’s eyes darted around the hall, a habit he could not quite shake off. He eyed and remember the details of the hall, seeing as he had nothing better to do. There was no one he knew there so he was bored. With a glass of wine in his hand, he started to move around, trying to find something entertaining to do or maybe, find a place for him to unwind. Being in the same room with rich people always worn him down. He wished for at least someone he knew to be there but shook it off, knowing it was futile. He went out, standing in the hallway alone._

_What he did not expect was to have his shoulder tapped, only to turn around and faced a familiar magician. He gasped in delighted surprise. “Kaito!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”_

_The magician grinned, probably pleased to see his reaction. “I would like to ask the same to you, honestly.” Kaito laughed, then he proceeded to gift Shinichi a blue rose. Shinichi’s stomach was making a funny flip because of it. “Well to answer your question, My mom told me to come, she said her friend hosted this party. I had no choice but to come. Mom’s very scary when she’s mad.”_

_Shinichi smiled at that. “Same here, honestly. I was bored to death standing on my own there. Didn’t expect to see you here though.” He was surprised to see the magician here but he could not lie that he was happy to see him. Kaito might not know this but when he did not put on his scent blocker, his alpha’s scent – Kaito is an alpha, he found out not long after their first meeting – soothes Shinichi to his core. He liked it very much to be around Kaito. He made Shinichi felt safe, for some reason. Not to mention his secret crush on the magician – it was love, but he rather die than having Kaito finding out about it. After all, he was only a good friend in Kaito’s eyes._

_“Imagine me being around those stuck up people. It was suffocating I’m telling you.” Kaito dramatically wailed, his arms fell around Shinichi’s shoulder. Shinichi froze. His nose was too damn close to Kaito’s scent gland that his wonderful cinnamon scent immediately assaulted Shinichi’s nose in instant. His lower stomach suddenly felt cramped but he ignored it in favor to act normally._

_He tried to push Kaito’s arm away, but his own arm suddenly felt really weak. Kaito was not helping by hugging him closer. “Hmm you smell so good Shinichi.” Kaito mumbled, lips brushing against his naked neck, close to his scent gland._

_Fuck, why did Kaito smell so godly? Why did he sound drunk? Why did –_

_He was not able to finish his question when a familiar cramp, right under his stomach assaulted him in full force, leaving him stumbling on his feet. Shit, shit shit shit there’s no way! “Kaito, let me go!” he yelled before his brain could catch up. All he wanted to do was to run away from the place, away from the people, away from_ alphas.

_His heat was coming. His heat was coming and he did not bring any suppressant with him. Fuck, why was he so stupid?! It was his own body, he was supposed to know better but no! He decided to not bring any suppressant at all and now he was digging his own grave._

_And Kaito’s hug was tightening around him. He tried to push the alpha away but it was no avail. The heat was clouding his brain and messed with his muscle control. He felt extremely weak, and aroused. Kaito’s scent was making it no better, for god sake. Why must this happening to him?_

_“Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi your scent is good. Really good, really sweet Shinichi…” Kaito was mumbling mess on his shoulder. Shinichi groaned because Kaito smelled like heaven. A huge part of his brain told him to just submit himself and get fucked right there but there was a little bit of sanity left in another part of the heat-hazed brain. True, he do love Kaito to the point of wishing that the alpha would be his fated pair but not like this. Not when he forced Kaito to sleep with him because of heat, not especially when Kaito did not love him at all._

_“K – Kaito, please. Let me go before you regret it, please!” he struggled against Kaito’s hold. Here he thought Kaito was a different alpha, someone who would be able to hold himself against an omega heat. He thought Kaito was different, and he was proven wrong. “Kaito –”_

_“Shinichi, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Shinichi smells so good, so different from other omega and I don’t know why. Let me hold you Shinichi, let me –”_

_“You don’t want this! Just let me go. Please…”_

_“But I want this. I always want you so I want this. I want this very much, Shinichi. Let me, just let me.” Kaito’s eyes was clear when he said that, or it was Shinichi’s delusion that made the alpha seemed genuine with his words. Shinichi’s heart skipped a beat, making his heat went even worse. His knees buckled, weight fully supported by Kaito’s arm. He let out a soft whine from the touch._

_Oh how he wanted to believe into those words. Did Kaito really meant those words? Will he be able to finally find his happiness with the man he fell in love with without feeling regret in the future? Will he finally be able to become Kaito’s and Kaito become his? His eyes filled with tears, either from the overwhelming feelings or from his heat, he was not sure. “Do you – do you really mean that?” he asked for sure. He wanted to submit, but he had to be sure._

_The alpha groaned as their pheromone started to mingle together. The corner they were standing was filled with suffocating scent of an omega heat and an alpha’s rut. It was a pure coincidence that nobody was there to witness them. “_ Yes _. I am sure I mean that.” He nearly snarled. Shinichi whined again. His inner omega was starting to listen, to obey, to submit._

_Fuck it! If Kaito had wanted him then Shinichi would have nothing against them finally sleeping together. His brain was muddled, his senses were clouded with lust and the overwhelming feeling of_ want _. He brought his lips close to the alpha’s ears and whispered. “Then take me, alpha. Make me yours.”_

_The thing about the banquet is that it was held at a hotel. Both of them still had a little sanity left in their brain so they quickly checked in a room, not wanting to fuck in public._

_Things went haywire from there._

“You’re an idiot.” Haibara told him.

Shinichi groaned. “Fuck, you think I didn’t know that?” he rubbed his face against his palm, sighing heavily. If he was not that stupid that night he would not be tangled in this mess. Now he had to face the consequences of his own action. How on earth can he hide his pregnancy? Even if he could skip being a detective for a while, he still needed to attend his classes. Even in his third month, his bump (he did not realize he had one until Haibara told him, honestly. He just plainly thought he was getting fat.) was quite visible, although he could still conceal it with any oversized shirts he had in his closet. But then, once he entered his fifth month of pregnancy, his swollen tummy would be very visible and he very much did not want people to see him that way.

Probably taking a sympathy to his pathetic display, he felt a hand rubbing on his back. “Kudou-kun, would you like to see the ultrasound?” Haibara asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. “They are already developed, although you won’t see any movement just yet.”

That had pulled Shinichi from his dark thoughts. He raised his face to look at the doctor and nodded. It might be unfortunate for him to be stuck in this mess but he could not find himself to hate the child growing in his stomach. It was probably because it was his omega instinct, or maybe because this child was all he had left, the remnant of his mate – the man he had loved one-sidedly – but he felt a sudden, strong feeling of wanting to protect the child right when he was told the news of his pregnancy. Even if Kaito refused him, he would at least had a little memory left in a form of a child.

Haibara then instructed him to lay on a bed, and asked him to lift his shirt so that his tummy would be exposed. There was a small bump, and Shinichi felt his chest warming for some reasons. “This will be a bit cold.” The doctor warned him before something really cold was rubbed on his midsection. He shivered.

The screen in front of him showed strange blobs that Shinichi had no idea how to look at it. How do he know which one is his baby from that mass of blobs? It was until Haibara pointed somewhere that looked like an angry beating peanut that had Shinichi’s eyes watered. “That’s your child’s heart, it’s beating strongly.” And then the doctor moved the whatever device on his tummy and Shinichi caught a sight of _very_ tiny fingers and toes, and his eyes watered even more. Fuck, the pregnancy hormones are messing with his emotions!

“I –” his voice caught in his throat. There, on the screen was the child he was carrying, and it was healthy and strong. He had no word to describe his feelings but he did know that there was an overwhelming love he felt towards the child already. He turned to his friend. “Haibara…”

“I know I know. You wanted the child, so I will not tell you otherwise.” She let him watch his child on the screen for a little more time before turning it off. “But if you want this to happen, you want your child to be healthy, you must listen to me.”

Shinichi smiled, pulling his shirt down. “I know.” He replied softly.

Haibara scoffed. “Oh no you don’t. There’s so much I want to tell you so you better listen to me very carefully, mister.”

“Hm?” the omega raised his brows questioningly. “What is it?”

She told him so many things, especially about his bond. About how this pregnancy would be difficult for him without his alpha. The bond would make him yearn for the alpha even more when he is carrying than normal circumstances. He would always long of his alpha’s presence, his alpha’s scent and even worse, his need to nest once he reached a certain age of pregnancy.

Everything she told her brought new fears in his heart. Will he survive this on his own? It was bad enough that he had to face this alone but knowing all those things, his determination wavered. The what ifs’ flashed through his minds and it was getting uglier every second passed.

“Kudou-kun, breath!” Haibara’s yelling snapped him out of his mini panic attack.

He looked at the doctor, panic still gripped at his heart. “H-Haibara, do you think I can do this? What if I mess up? What if the child needs their father more than I thought? What if they become unhealthy under my care? What if –”

Again, his mini panic attack was stopped by the doctor, this time with a cheek squish. “Kudou-kun, what am I?” she asked, still squishing his cheeks.

That, had confused Shinichi. He tilted his head slightly. “A woman?”

“I didn’t know pregnancy can make someone to become an idiot.” She deadpanned then snorted. “Try again.”

Shinichi frowned. “Uh, a be –”

“A doctor. I am a doctor.” Haibara efficiently cut him off, seeing none of his answers were correct. “You should throw away all of your what ifs and your anxiety because I will be here and give a proper instruction on how to take care of yourself along with the child because even I myself didn’t trust you, _at all_.” At his truly touched face, she sighed. “You know you can rely on us right? You have so many people around you that very care about your wellbeing.”

At that, Shinichi started to form a small smile, relief was written all over his face. “…yes, I know.” He said, soft enough to show his vulnerability. Honestly, without Haibara and Ran, he did not know what would happen to his life. They had been a huge presence to his life, bigger than his own parents that went to wander all over the world when he was only fourteen, not knowing how much it broke him. Fourteen year old Shinichi was filled with insecurities, especially when he was identified as an omega. He had lost count at how many times he came home being terrified of his own status yet, there was no one to comfort him at home. Ran, despite being an alpha, was very thoughtful of him. She was a figure close to a mother to him. Then, Haibara came and claiming the older sister character in his life. Being a doctor, she made sure his health was taken care of, like right now. He nearly sobbed when he saw the concern on her face. “I’m so glad I have you guys in my life.”

Haibara rolled her eyes. “You should be.” She then patted his head like he is a child and smiled. “Now that this has been resolved, I have something to tell you.” Now that Shinichi was looking at her face carefully, her smile looked dangerous.

He gulped his spit. It tasted like sandpapers in his throat. “Uh – what something?”

She was still smiling. “When you called, asking for an appointment I’ve contacted Ran-san and she’ll be arriving about –”

“SHINICHI!” the door to Haibara’s room was slammed open.

“– now. Good timing, Ran-san.” They nodded to each other. Haibara looked at her watch. “It’s my break time now. Let’s go and have some meals while we tell Ran-san everything shall we? A good scolding is a good show to watch, after all.”

Shinichi was dragged by Ran by the time he realized what happened. “You’re telling me everything, Shinichi. Not. A. single. Detail. Missed. Am I understood?”

“Y – yes ma’am.” Shinichi stuttered. If there was anything in the world that he feared the most, it would be Ran’s wrath. He then turned to Haibara. That devil spawn has the audacity to smirk-laugh at his misery. ‘I hate you’ he mouthed silently to her. She just smirked wider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys.” Shinichi groaned a little louder. Honestly, what should he expect with them? Nothing. “Guys it’s fine. I made that decision. We agreed this together so there’s no wrong party here. Kaito even apologized to me multiple times.”
> 
> “His apologies isn’t enough, Shinichi. He left you after you both had bonded, and you’re with a child too, his child! He should be more considerate! You deserve so much, Shinichi but not this.” At this point, Ran was already shaking him, probably trying to shake some sense into him. It’s not working.

“I will kill him. I will definitely kill him when I see him.” was Ran’s response to his story.

Shinichi groaned. “I thought we had agreed on ‘no murder’ when I tell you this.” He scolded his best friend.

Ran was not fazed. “You’re right. Murder would be too easy on him.” she said. “I will break his neck, chop his balls and will make sure he will be crippled for the rest of his life. That should be good enough.” Ran bared her alpha fangs as she growled. She was really mad, huh.

“If you want any chemical involved, please call me. I’m more that pleased to help.” Haibara chimed in. she was truly enjoying it.

Ran smiled for the first time after the story was told. “That is very generous of you, Ai-san. I will surely ask for your assistance.”

“Guys.” Shinichi groaned a little louder. Honestly, what should he expect with them? Nothing. “Guys it’s fine. I made that decision. We agreed this together so there’s no wrong party here. Kaito even apologized to me multiple times.”

“His apologies isn’t enough, Shinichi. He left you after you both had bonded, and you’re with a child too, his child! He should be more considerate! You deserve so much, Shinichi but not this.” At this point, Ran was already shaking him, probably trying to shake some sense into him. It’s not working.

Shinichi shook his head, sighing heavily. “Ran, the real problem here is me. I didn’t want him to be considerate to me. Kaito is kind. He will leave everything to make people happy and he will disregard his own happiness. I don’t want him to accept me because he had too. This selfish part of me wants him to accept me because he cares for me, truly care as someone he loves. I want to be in his eyes when he look at me. I want my name to be called with love. Imagine him choosing me but there will be always another person in his eyes. Him calling me but there was no love, only a reminder that he had chosen me because he had to. I don’t want that. It’ll hurt me more that it hurt me now.” His eyes watered again, he blamed it on his pregnancy hormones.

Both the women went silent until ran decided to break the silence and engulfed him in a hug. “Oh Shinichi.” At this point, she was already crying. Haibara’s eyes looked suspiciously wet but Shinichi brushed it off as the trick of light when she glared.

“We will take care of you. If your good-for-nothing mate won’t realize how wonderful you are then so be it. We will make sure you go through your pregnancy smoothly and I’m claiming to be your child’s godmother. He or she will be loved, so much.” Ran promised.

Shinichi was overwhelmed. He never knew how much he was loved by these people but now, he was very much acknowledging it. “I know you guys would. I thank you guys for that so much.”

.

.

That evening he called everyone he had ignored during his breakdown and invited them to his house. He even cooked for them (despite the popular beliefs, he was a good cook. He could safely say that his cooking is much better than his mother’s, thanks to Ran teaching him.) as an apology.

Hattori, along with Kazuha because they were a set, was not mad but he promised to chop Kaito’s ball using a sword. Sonoko’s anger for worrying Ran subsided but a new wave of anger came after knowing what happened to him. Sera growled and almost calling his older brother, knowing well the older man had a soft spot (sibling-like) for Shinichi, before Shinichi begged her not to. His neighbor, professor Agasa only cried on his behalf. Overall, Shinichi was glad he had these people around him.

He considered telling his parents about it but maybe later. After he finished absorbing all these attention on him.

***

Another three months went by peacefully and despite entering his twenty fourth week, Shinichi still attended his class as usual. It was nearly the end of semester anyways. He had planned to extend his study the next semester so that he could focus on his child. Being a male omega, his rounded tummy was not as big as women’s – it was easily hidden by his oversized sweater even being six month pregnant. Unless people are really paying attention to him, they would not notice his bump.

As promised, Ran, Haibara and everyone had taken a really good care of him. Of course as Haibara had said, there are few difficult moments he went through during his pregnancy, being a bonded omega without his mate by his side but it was a price he had to pay to have the child that was slowly growing in his tummy. Having his friends made it easier. They made his life livelier, not a single moment he found himself lonely. It took his mind far from thinking about Kaito.

He have not tell this matter to his parents yet, afraid of their responds. He did not want to hear the disappointment in their voice. That, and he just did not want his parents to know, as a small revenge for leaving him when he was really young. He had promised to himself to not to be like them. He wanted to be there for his child when they need him – he will not let his child feel abandoned.

A kick in his stomach made him smile. Out of habit, he brought his hand to his tummy to caress the kicked spot and received another kick. Ah, what a lively child he would be having. Ever since few weeks ago, he had been able to feel his child’s movement in his stomach. The first time he felt it, he was with Hattori and Kazuha. He was visiting Osaka after craving for Okonomiyaki and they were more than happy to have him. They were eating when he abruptly stopped and suddenly looking at Hattori with a wide eyes. Hattori went panic.

_“Wha’ happened? Is somethin’ wrong? Ya’ okay Kudou? Da kid’ okay?” Hattori asked. Kazuha was looking at him worriedly._

_Shinichi, wide-eyed gasped this time. He looked at them both with a big smile. “They’re moving. Little Sherlock is moving.” It was a weird sensation but not unwelcomed. He laughed when he felt it again. He put his hand on the place he felt the movement._

_Hattori gaped while Kazuha looked excited. “Really? Oh my god tha’s great, Kudou-kun!” she then suddenly looked shy. “Um – can I?”_

_It took him two seconds for Shinichi to understand what she wanted. He smiled. “Sure, come here.” He waited for her to come closer and when she did, he took her hand and led it to his stomach. Both of them held their breath in anticipation, Kazuha was clearly excited to feel the movement on his stomach and it happened again. It felt like soft flutter, but it was there._

_Kazuha gasped. “Oh, I felt it!” she laughed, clearly happy. Then her laugh softened into a smile as she took his hand. “I’m happy for ya’ Kudou-kun. I hope dis child grow healthy an’ strong. ”_

_“Yeah an’ if anyone tryna hurt ya’ child we’ll hit them.” Hattori who had been very quiet earlier suddenly chipped in. “I will be their best uncle.”_

_Shinichi laughed. “I don’t suggest you to hit children but sure.”_

The detective rolled his eyes at the memory. Honestly, Hattori could be very dramatic sometimes, although almost all of the people in his life were full of dramas, himself included. He looked down on his tummy. “I hope you won’t turn out like your uncles and aunties. I won’t survive if it happens.” He whispered to his unborn child. He received a kick from his kid and he laugh, not entirely sure to take that as a yes or no.

Starting from the day he discovered his pregnancy, he had oftenly wondered if his child would take after him or the other father. It was his own desire but he wished that little Sherlock would take after Kaito – despite their similarity, Kaito and him had enough difference. Kaito’s eyes especially, his purplish blue iris was what Shinichi found attractive the most. He would often felt himself drown into the deepness of the orb, always shining in mirth, twinkling in mischievous, always filled with happiness. Shinichi loves Kaito’s beautiful eyes, and he wanted it to be inherited by the child he was carrying. He wanted his child to be happy, even if he or she only have one parent.

More often than not that Shinichi found himself doubting himself, whether he is going to be a good parent or not. Being a single parent is certainly a bug challenge, especially one as young as him. He had far too many things to think about; his studies, his careers, his answers if his child decided to ask about their other parent. When he was left alone, his thought went into spiral mess and he hated that. His own insecurities and dark thoughts were the monsters that he shed tears to, and how hated himself feeling weak like that. He was so afraid of himself – what if he fails as a parent? What if his child decided that they hate their father for separating them from their other parent? – but here was where Haibara and Ran’s role came. They were always the one who pulled him from his own toxic thinking, assuring him that everything is going to be fine because he was not alone, he was never alone. He had so many people around him that love him, care about him. Those two, strong woman in his life made him open his eyes wide, so wide that he could see their points, and believed them. The thought of them was enough to make his lips curled upward, smiling fondly. Honestly, he might not going to make it without them.

His musing about his life was interrupted by the ringtone of his phone; someone was calling him. He did not think much of it and answered the call without looking at the caller’s name. It was probably Haibara or Ran, those motherhens. “Hello, Shinichi’s talking.”

“Shinichi, it’s me.”

Shinichi’s blood ran cold at the familiar voice. _Kaito._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then, even if he was confused about his own feelings towards Shinichi (because there’s only Aoko in his heart, damn it!) he continued to worm his presence into the detective’s life because not even Aoko could make his life as interesting as Shinichi had made. Besides, he loved to see the small blush on Shinichi’s pale cheeks when he invaded the detective’s personal space. It was so damn cute! He had thought that everything was fine since he and Shinichi was on a good term, nothing could tear them apart at that moment. Well, everything was perfectly fine –
> 
> – until that night happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took me forever to update this........I have no excuse. I've read all the comments and thank you so much! For the kudos and comments. I'm wishing y'all a happy new year!! I'm currently working on chapter 5 real quick so pray for it hehe
> 
> Here's chapter 4 for you. (Kaito's pov)

Had Kaito love his childhood-slash-best friend, Aoko? Yes, he did. He had liked her since elementary school, even before he was known to be an alpha, even before knowing Aoko will be a beta, even before everything. Despite being boyish, loud-mouthed, easy to rile, and very scary when she swings her mop, he had still likes her because she is kind, always care for his wellbeing and she is pretty when she smiles. Kaito loved her, very much that he imagined himself being the groom that will stand next to her on the aisle one day in the future, and then, they will have kids and live happily ever after.

At least, that was what he thought until he met Shinichi.

Kudou Shinichi, a young detective with a brilliant mind. Being a detective, he was the only one that had managed to completely catch up with Kaito’s mind, and he could openly admit that he was getting more and more attracted to the detective since their first-lead-to-another meetings. How could he not when Shinichi was talking about the things he likes – exclude the corpses – his eyes would lit up, his azure blue eyes would shine so bright that Kaito might go blind with how bright it was. Kaito particularly liked how his lips would quirk up a little – not too much because Shinichi had an image of a cold, aloof detective when in real life he was just a little cinnamon roll with some gremlin tendency if he wanted to be – when the coffee he ordered suit his taste so much or how Shinichi’s mini scowl when the lemon pie he ordered was closer to sweet than the sour like how it was supposed to be. Oh, and how attractively hot Shinichi looked like when he was in his case-solving mode. More often than not Kaito found his alpha purred at the sight, feeling proud of Shinichi out of nowhere and that confused the hell out of Kaito because why would he feel that? Shinichi was not his mate.

And then, his alpha would growl at the mere thought of not having Shinichi as his mate. Even worse, it went haywire when the thought of Shinichi being someone else’s mate. _Why_?

But then, even if he was confused about his own feelings towards Shinichi (because there’s only Aoko in his heart, _damn it_!) he continued to worm his presence into the detective’s life because not even Aoko could make his life as interesting as Shinichi had made. Besides, he loved to see the small blush on Shinichi’s pale cheeks when he invaded the detective’s personal space. It was so damn cute! He had thought that everything was fine since he and Shinichi was on a good term, nothing could tear them apart at that moment. Well, everything was perfectly fine –

– until _that night_ happened.

Kaito himself was not really sure what had happened that night. One moment he was bored out of his mind while staring into nothing during the banquet then, he found Shinichi and could not stop the warming feeling on his cheeks when he sees the detective being effortlessly beautiful in his black suit and suddenly, there was this very sweet smell coming from Shinichi and Kaito knew nothing more.

He remembered the overwhelming want, the itch in his fangs to bite, to claim and his alpha said to do it to Shinichi, only Shinichi and no one else. He felt the possessiveness that he had never felt before when he smelt the heat, to never let the omega get close to any other alpha aside him anymore.

He claimed to not remember anything else but who he was to fool himself? He remembers the softness of Shinichi's lips against his, his sweet voice that moans _“Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!”_ with each thrust, Shinichi’s gasp when he released his seeds inside, and Shinichi’s soft smile before he fell asleep after Kaito had claimed him. Kaito remembered it all because it was Shinichi, and Shinichi deserves to be remembered for every big and tiny thing he did.

But Kaito is an idiot. Kuroba Kaito is the biggest idiot on earth and he had to problem admitting it.

What happened the next morning was the real reason why they both drifted apart. Kaito, being the coward he was, did not stay for Shinichi. He went even as far as telling the omega – _mate, his mate_ , his brain yelled – that what they had done the previous night was wrong –

“ _This is wrong.” The alpha started. He was on the brink of being hysteric. “We shouldn’t have done that this is so wrong. I shouldn’t –” he cut it short, fingers already in his hair as he messed it up._

_Shinichi’s eyes widened, like he had come to a very hard realization but Kaito did not care. Kaito already has someone else and he was so stupid to let this happen. “Kaito, listen–” Shinichi tried to say._

_“No Shinichi, listen. I – I can’t be with you. We – this – this can’t happen. I cannot. I love someone else.” Kaito cut off, not listening to Shinichi’s words at all. He was looking straight to Shinichi’s face and saw how the detective was close to tears but this was not about him. This is about Kaito. About Kaito’s future that he had carefully plan with Aoko_.)

– then Shinichi told him they should avoid each other, and had yelled at him to leave. Kaito did not leave fast enough to miss Shinichi’s tears, and he felt something inside him broke at the thought of being the one who made Shinichi cries. He nearly stop himself from walking away, to gather his mate back into his arms and comfort him but being the biggest jerk he was, he let his stubbornness took him over and leave.

Fuck, god knows how much he was regretting his past self at the moment.

It took him six months to be brave enough to contact Shinichi back. He wanted to ask if they could repair things. Maybe it was not too late to beg forgiveness and make things between them okay back, right?

During those past months, so many things had happened that he had finally gathered his thought and realize that the one that has been capturing his heart was not Aoko but Shinichi all along. It had cost him his own sanity, after so many months of missing his own mate but was too afraid to contact him. Even then, he had still not realized how much he loves Shinichi and Aoko, oh bless her, had hit his head hard and told him to stop mopping. He denied it of course. After all, Kuroba Kaito is the epitome of happiness so he doesn’t mop. She had rolled her eyes and sighs.

_“Kaito, I don’t know what had happened between you and Kudou-san but both of you need to make up soon. I can’t stand to see you this gloomy for much longer.” She said._

_Kaito frowned. “Nothing had happened between us, what are you talking about?” he replied, but could not hide the hint of defensiveness in his voice. After all, she hit right into the bull’s eye. “Shinichi and I are just fine.” He huffed._

_Aoko rolled her eyes. “I’ve been away for like, a year but that doesn’t mean I have forgotten your face when you’re troubled. Judging from your lack of ‘today Shinichi this, today Shinichi that’ like the way you did since you met him for so long, there gotta be something happened between the two of you. Tell me Kaito, what happened?”_

_The magician cursed silently. He had forgotten about how observant Aoko could be. Even after she went into an exchange program to England with Hakubastard for a year, she was still creepily observant. Look at how quick she’d figured out his problem. He sighed. “I – you’re right. Something had happened and now I don’t know how to talk to him anymore.”_

_“Is it that bad?” Now Aoko sounded really concerned._

_Kaito rubbed his face with his palms, suddenly felt like he had aged a hundred years. He was so tired. “I’m a huge idiot, Aoko. I did something really stupid.” And then, he told her everything. From where the problem had begun until the current time, the time he had wasted without contacting nor seeing Shinichi at all._

_After he had finished his story, Aoko did exactly the thing Kaito thought she would do. She swung her bag and hit his head, hard. God, he did not even have the energy to avoid it. She screamed. “Kaito you big idiot! Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m friends with someone like you oh my god! Kaito do you realize what have you done?!”_

_“I know! Believe me, I fucking know! That’s why right now I feel like the biggest idiot alive because I did that to someone as wonderful as him. I’m ashamed of myself, Aoko. I really do.”_

_“Oh, Kaito.” Probably because of how pathetic he sounded, Aoko hugged him. “Kaito, you’re not a bad person, I know you since we were like, a baby. Tell me Kaito, why did you do that to him?”_

_“I –“ Kaito genuinely felt like sobbing at the moment, thinking about his own stupidity. “When I woke up next to him that morning and saw the condition we were in, I panicked. I thought ‘this can’t be true. I forced myself on him’ because I know Shinichi. He wasn’t someone that cheap to just let any man sleep with him without his consent. I instantly remember his heat, and know he was not in a state to fight off an alpha despite how strong his kick can be.” He slightly chuckled at that, being a victim of that kick a few times already. Then, his smile faltered again. “Then, I saw it, Aoko. I saw the bite mark on his nape and knew I screw up so much. It can’t happen because, at that time, I thought I love you!” he was nearly hysteric when he told her that._

_Aoko gasped. “Kaito…”_

_“T-that’s why I left him. I thought the relationship won’t work if I wasn’t able to love him but then, long after that happened, you called me and told me you’re dating Hakuba, which I still can’t understand what did you see in him by the way. Weirdly enough, I wasn’t as upset as I thought I would be to hear that, and then my mind drifted back to him. It took me so long to realize that -” Kaito’s breath hitched._

_Something softened in Aoko’s expression. “That it wasn’t me that you’re in love with but him all along, isn’t it?”_

_Kaito just nodded, feeling so pathetic already. ‘’Yeah…”_

_“Took you long enough to realize huh? Saguru and I have been betting on how long will you realize your feeling toward Kudou-kun. It’s just, we didn’t expect things would go this far. You should tell him that you love him. He will understand.” Aoko sighed and shook her head._

_Frowning, Kaito clenched his fist, hard. “But it was far too late! What if he had moved on? Or if he found someone new? I can’t imagine how angry he would be, Aoko.”_

_Aoko shrugged. “Well, you’ll never know this until you try and meet him yourself.” She then proceeded to thrust his phone (when the hell did she snatched it) into his hand. “Call him.” at his hesitation, she insisted more. “Go ahead, call him.”_

_Something must have possessed him because he had a sudden courage fueled him when he accepted the phone. He dialed Shinichi’s number without hesitation._

_Three rings before the call was picked up. “_ Hello, Shinichi’s talking _.”_

_The voice was light, lack of hate or whatever equal to it. Kaito felt himself choked up as he got hopeful. “Shinichi, it’s me.”_

Which had led him to the current situation. After a bit of talking (begging), Shinichi had agreed to meet him at the café near the train station in Beika (Shinichi had refused any other place other than in his own town, for whatever reason it is). He remembered the coldness in Shinichi’s voice after he realized it was Kaito who was calling him at that time and Kaito could not suppress the shiver down his spine when he heard it. Being an omega or not, Shinichi is still a detective that had captured so many criminals despite being so young.

He looked at his watch, tapping his feet on the floor impatiently as he waits for Shinichi’s arrival. It was not a new thing about Shinichi being almost never on time. Being the corpse magnet as the detective was, he might have encountered another murder on his way and had to solve it before he could continue his day. The thought made Kaito’s lips quirked up, a fond and exasperated smile appeared on his face. Really, Shinichi’s kindness was one of the reasons why Kaito is super attracted to the detective. It was really cute to see him trying to give his best to make sure the evil in this world is banished. His sharp mind was another thing. It was not cute at all instead, it was _god. damn. sexy_.

Heaving a nervous breath, Kaito tried to calm himself. _Calm down Kaito, it was just Shinichi._

The same Shinichi he had hanging after a night of passion, with a bite of mating mark on his nape where his scent gland is the closest, the Shinichi who had cried because of his own stupidity. The very same Shinichi that he had left for the past six months. _Fuck._

_This was super messed up. What have I done?_

Will Shinichi even want him back? Even after what he had done to the detective. Shinichi deserves everything nice because Shinichi, he is a nice person. Shinichi definitely deserves someone far even better than Kaito, but the possessive part of him refused to share Shinichi with anyone. Kaito’s inner alpha growled at the thought of giving Shinichi to someone else because Shinichi was his, and will forever be his!

His thought halted as the café’s bell chimed, a waft of a very familiar scent enters his nose. A soft hint of lemon tinted with coffee that Kaito known intimately.

His omega, his mate, his soul.

_His Shinichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment before you go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi was being late for the meeting he had promised with Kaito on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small, short chapter while you wait for the next one!

Shinichi was being late for the meeting he had promised with Kaito on purpose. He refused to let the alpha to have an easy time while dealing with him because, after what he had gone through on his own during his six-month pregnancy, he deserve a little torture. Oh, don’t misunderstand him. This is just the very _beginning_ of everything.

His child seemed to be agreeing with him as he felt the soft flutter against the skin of his tummy and his lips curved up into a smile. He gently rubbed the spot he felt the caress. “You agree with me too huh, little one? He deserve some suffering after what he put us through huh?” he cooed softly and his baby moved as if to answer his coo.

Well, time to dress up then.

Shinichi took his sweet time to pick his outfit. He made sure to choose the baggiest sweatshirt he had so that it would conceal his bump. Somehow, he refused to let the world know about his baby. He wanted it to be the little secret he shares _only_ with his family and friends. After seeing all the horrors in this world, he wanted nothing but to shut himself in his house, curling in the nest he had built perfectly for himself and his child. The omega inside him nearly growled at the thought of how unsafe the outside world is for his child to live in.

The soft _ting!_ From his phone shook him out of his wandering mind. He picked his phone up and saw the message from Ran.

_Are you sure u don’t want me to come along? Like, perfectly sure? I mean, I’m free right now, just in case u didn’t know._

_\--Ran_

The message said. Shinichi huffed a laugh and typed back a reply. Honestly, his friends are such worrywarts. Though, he was grateful to have them, not that he would say it to their face of course.

_No, I’m perfectly capable of going there myself. U don’t need to be so worried Ran. The worse is that I might pour a cup of coffee on him. What’s new?_

_\--Shinichi_

The reply to his message came faster that he did not have time to slip on his maternity pants yet. He opened the message.

_I really want to see that. Expect me to be there. I want to record everything._

_\--Ran_

Damn the sadistic side of his childhood friend, Shinichi shuddered. Ran used to be a soft alpha, an alpha that every omega wishes to be a mate with. Her gentle nature that hides a pure strength behind it, Shinichi never felt much safer being her friend. If her fist alone is enough to crack concretes, he could not imagine what she could do if someone offend her. Then, everything changed after he introduced her to Haibara, the little devil made purely from hell. The scientist slash doctor had awakened his best friend’s sadistic side she had hidden for so long, _apparently!_ The two of them fit seamlessly after having a mutual understanding regarding whatever it is. Now they were inseparable, two peas of a pod, bird of a feather or whatever.

Ignoring his previous thought, he continued dressing up. Winter is coming, along with his sensitivity towards cold weather had increased tenfold during his pregnancy, he threw several layers of cloth onto himself to keep warm. He then moved to the big mirror, watching his reflection displayed on it. He looks mostly fine, if not a little chubby now that Ran and Haibara had been forcing him to eat more than necessary. Even with the extra fat on his cheeks, his pregnancy had given him some kind of glow that his face look softer, more – _ehem!_ – prettier than how he was before. He chuckled, amused with his own train of thoughts.

It helped him with his nerves if he was being honest. He might look calm on the exterior but his insides were churning like crazy at the thought of seeing the alpha again. It had been almost a year since the incident and Shinichi had amended himself that he probably had to raise the child and spend the rest of his life alone. After all, who in their right mind would want a marked omega? He was a secondhand good. All alpha would want an omega to be marked as their own. Though, he could not help his curiosity. What does Kaito want? After leaving him to his own misery for so long, why now? Why did the alpha took so long to contact him? Shinichi wondered what could possibly possess the magician to suddenly contact him out of nowhere.

Shinichi let out a sigh. There was no use for him to wonder about the man’s intention. He had it clear that Kaito loves someone else and that someone else is not him so whatever Kaito would be saying later was probably going to fall into a deaf ear anyway. He only chose to meet the alpha out of pity, after a session of begging on the alpha’s side.

He hummed softly and rubbed his belly when he felt his baby’s soft pawing inside. The child he was carrying had probably sensed his distress and was trying to comfort him. A smile formed on his lips. What a good child he’s having! He slightly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and was satisfied to know that he was already half an hour late.

He snickered. “Alright baby, let’s go meet your other father shall we?”

The baby pawed again in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran, overflowing with her alpha’s pheromone snarled. “Let him go if you don’t want your wrist to be broken beyond repair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised chapter! grammar mistakes will be everywhere, beware!

Well, in his defense, he did not mean for this to happen. Before he knew it, his own body moved unconsciously, and suddenly, he had already poured the coffee onto the alpha’s head. There was a rage rising in him, slowly burning him up. He did not pay any attention to his surroundings, nor did he care about it. All he knew was, how dare him? How dare he think he could come back just like that without even think about what Shinichi had gone through alone, sacred and hurting with his baby, wanting the comfort of his alpha. All the crying mess on his bad days, when the nest he built was never perfect, always wrong because the smell is incomplete, or when his feet were hurting, his body ached, his scent went disarray without his mate there to calm him?

How dare Kaito think that he could just come back to Shinichi and start anew just because he was scared to meet the omega. Because he was confused? What the fuck? What. The. Fuck?!

_When he entered the coffee shop, his nose was assaulted immediately by the heavy scent of cinnamon and chocolate. What the hell was Kaito thinking, emitting his scent like this? It was a public place for god sake! Not wanting to make the man stink the place any longer, he quickened his pace to the table where he spotted the man. “What were you thinking? Stop your pheromone right now! Everyone could smell you!” he hissed._

_Kaito who was previously smiling upon his arrival, frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? I didn’t let out my pheromone at all today so you won’t feel uncomfortable. If anything, it’s you who let out your scent. It’s so strong!”_

_It was Shinichi’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean? I didn’t let out my scent too…” he slowly went quiet as the meaning fell onto both of them. It was far clearer to him than Kaito as the alpha probably still did not notice the existence of the child he was carrying yet but being pregnant made his scent stronger to his mate, and made himself even more sensitive toward his mate’s scent even more. It was made so that the alpha could pay attention even more to their pregnant omega mate’s need and made the alpha’s scent even more comforting to the said mate._

_Something tightened in Shinichi’s throat at how much the scent had calmed the raging need in him that he had never noticed before. He ignored it, refusing to admit how much he needed to have the alpha in front of him to scent him now that he was in front of him._

_He crossed his arms on his chest and huffed as he took a seat. “Never mind then. What do you want?”_

_Kaito had the audacity to chuckle. “Straight to the point huh. It’s been a while since we last meet each other. Let’s have a little chat first? I’ve ordered your coffee, it will be here soon.” Kaito’s voice was light, as if trying to dissolve the tense atmosphere but Shinichi was not buying it._

_“I’m a busy man. Stop stalling and just go with it.” He was not growling, but it was a close thing._

_Kaito grimaced._ Good. _“Alright, sorry. Let’s at least wait for your drink to come alright?”_

_Well, maybe he could wait a bit. After all, having Kaito’s scent around him was not that bad. “Fine then.”_

_“Great!” Kaito cheered, but he grimaced again when he forgot to hide his infamous poker face. “I – ah, I mean cool. Yeah, cool.” The alpha smiled awkwardly. He recovered quickly though. “So, have you been well? I noticed you’ve gained weight a bit.”_

_Shinichi sneered. It was a sensitive topic. No one gets to comment on his weight gain! He then proceeded to do his best to give his ‘are we seriously having this conversation right now?’ glare. It did not work much. Well, at least he tried. “Mostly, fine. I had Ran and Haibara by my side, it’s impossible not to” he absently rubbed his belly at the thought of his not fine days, but it was his secret to keep._

_His drink arrived before Kaito could give any reply._

_He grabbed the cup of coffee and sipped it after a quick thanks to the waiter. The coffee tasted perfect, as perfect as it could be after nearly two months of not having any caffeine entering his systems. Haibara had put a stop to his caffeine addiction after his previous prenatal checkup. Apparently, too much caffeine (for his kind of addiction) is bad for the baby? Well, whatever. She’s not here to catch him breaking her order anyway._

_“Still a coffee addict I see?” He heard the alpha across him chuckled._

_Shinichi ignored him. “None of your problem.” He took another sip. “Well? What do you wish to talk about?”_

_Kaito inhaled a big intake of breath. “I – Shinichi… Shinichi, I want us to try.”_

_The detective frowned. “Try? Try what?” He did not like where the conversation is leading them._

_Kaito took his hand. “Try and be together. You and I, we are bonded. I want us to be a real mate, to have a relationship. I know after what happened six months ago, I’ve been a complete asshole towards you, not reaching you at all nor did I try to apologize. So now, allow me to apologize to you, Shinichi. I’m so sorry for the past few months. I regret it, I really do, I swear! Let me make it up to you, please…”_

_Shinichi hummed, trying so hard to calm his insides. Mixed feelings are churning inside him and he was sure as hell that half of them was anger. His grip on the cap tightened. “What brought this on?” he asked._

_Probably seeing Shinichi’s calm face as a sign of hope, Kaito’s voice got brighter. “Aoko and I, we talked. We talked about many things and she made me realize how important you are in my life. After she said she was dating Hakuba, I realized that I want you. That’s why I wanted to try, us to try having a relationship together.”_

_The detective gripped his cup tighter. “For how long? How long have you known that she was taken? How long have you realized whatever you’re realizing?”_

_“What? I – uh, about a month? I’m sorry it took me this long but –”_

– and it happened. The drink just poured on the head and Shinichi was fuming. He was outright growling to the alpha, his scent turning sour and spicy at his anger and distress. “How dare you. After the suffering you put me through, you wanted me to become the replacement of what you had lost? Because you couldn’t love her that you finally remembered me? How dare you!” He was not crying, but his eyes did sting.

Kaito looked completely shocked. “Shinichi, that’s not what I’m trying to say! Listen to –”

“Then what? What are you trying to say? It was already clear in your words that you only look for me after you found out she was dating someone else! Only after that! What else could it mean?!” he was beyond screaming. It would be humiliating but he was just, so angry!

“Shinichi, listen! Please –”

“No! No I don’t want to– ow!” he crouched down when he felt the sudden spike of pain from under his belly, right where his child should be resting. The argument and the anger must have caused the baby to get into a huge distress. He felt his kidney being kicked so hard right now. Oof, his child could be a great soccer player, if only they didn’t choose his organs as his targets. He began to rub it place, trying to soothe the baby back so that the pain would stop while whispering sorrys multiple times.

While doing so, he did not notice the alpha across him had gone quiet.

He was still humming when he heard his name being called.

“Shinichi…”

He frowned but didn’t look up. “What?”

There was a sharp intake of breath before Kaito’s voice rang again. “You’re pregnant.”

Shinichi’s blood ran cold.

.

.

.

Shinichi is pregnant?

After the incident, Shinichi got pregnant? _With his child?_

Shinichi was with his child for so many months, all alone without him by his mate’s side for far too long. Fuck, he was a scum, a real villain in every storybook, a real trash! What alpha would leave his pregnant omega on his own without him by his side? He had known, had heard so much about how a pregnancy, especially a pregnancy after bonding is hard on the omega if they did not have any alpha to calm their need, to scent them every day so that the baby would recognize their parents upon their birth. He could not imagine how hard it is for Shinichi.

The alpha in him roared at the thought of abandoning his pregnant mate.

“Shinichi, why didn’t you tell me? I – we could’ve –”

“Could’ve what? What could you do? What do you expect me to do when I woke up, you looked like you’ve made the biggest mistake in your life? What could I do when you told me you love someone else?!” Shinichi was crying now. Shinichi never cried. Kaito felt like his heart shattered at the tears flowing freely down his omega’s cheeks. “I was scared, I was hurt. I loved you for so long. When you said you wanted me that night, I was overjoyed. I let myself be taken by you but what did you say to me? It was a mistake. It was a mistake, Kaito. So when I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I was afraid of the rejection you would give. It hurt so much Kaito. I don’t want to experience that pain again. I tell myself I can raise this child alone, and I will.” The omega then proceeded to pack his things and leave.

Kaito caught his wrist. “Shinichi, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I will make it up, I promise. Give me one more chance, please!”

Shinichi squirmed in his hold. “Let me go. I said let me go!” he tried to break free but it was no avail.

Kaito’s strength overpowered the detective’s. He was about to say something more when his own wrist was grabbed by someone.

Ran, overflowing with her alpha’s pheromone snarled. “Let him go if you don’t want your wrist to be broken beyond repair.” Her alpha’s aura overpowered Kaito’s at the moment, so he had to let go. He saw Shinichi quickly ran and hide behind her. It could be a cute sight if you did not count the situation.

He saw them left the café, and let himself slump down, emotionally drained after the conversation. If he was to get mad at anyone, it was himself for being a complete asshole of an alpha. Why didn’t he reach for Shinichi earlier? How could he put his mate into all those hardships while him, only wailing at his own cowardice. He was too scared of what Shinichi would say to him that he did not take pregnancy could occur into account. How hard must it been for Shinichi to face it alone. He wished he was there earlier. He wished they could’ve done it together.

When he smelt it, the mixture of Shinichi’s and his own scent mingled together coming from the detective earlier, Kaito felt his blood ran cold. How couldn’t he? As if running away wasn’t enough, he put Shinichi into a hard situation.

Hearing that Shinichi loved him cracked something in him even more. His feeling was reciprocated, but the situation they were in did not let them to be together the way he wished. Oh, how he had imagined waking up next to the detective every morning, walking down the streets while holding hands, teasing Shinichi until his mate’s face burning with embarrassment. He wanted all that, he wanted to love Shinichi, to worship him but look at the mess he created. Fuck, he wished he could do something, anything, to have their relationship back. He wanted Shinichi, he wanted the child that would be born soon. He wanted to dress the baby in every costume, so he could have a mini him wearing the same outfit as him.

_He wanted all that, please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment before you go!


End file.
